Broken Beyond Repair
by CrescentMoonNinja16
Summary: or is she? AU Human turtles! this is my first tmnt story and I'm horrible with summaries so read at your own risk. OC/Don, OC/Leo, OC/Raph, OC/Mikey and NO TCEST!
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is my first tmnt story that I have written hope you enjoy and this is an AU where the turtles are human mutants**

_**disclaimer: I don't own tmnt copywriter mirage comics**_

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

My name is Akira. I was found and raised by a group of immortals called the Ninja Tribunal, I know it sounds weird. I guess they saw some potential so they took me in and taught me the true art of ninjitsu. About two years ago they sent me on a training journey to experience other fighting styles and cultures. The first couple of months were alright until I came to Russia, I won't go into detail about that part of my life. But somehow I came all the way from Japan to New York City, right now I just ran into an old friend, the Ancient One. He didn't seem to recognize me; I guess I have changed a lot since that time in my life. You know of what I'm talking about. Before I left I was upbeat, optimistic, friendly, and very trusting; but now I'm very withdrawn, un-trusting, and closed off. I used to be able to laugh at almost everything and now I don't remember the last time I actually laughed. Anyway, enough about the past, right now I'm in a local engineering college and a person just knocked me over. Wait! Does he have what I think he does?

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Well at least this person is somewhat nice.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me. Where did you get that necklace?" I swear that is an acolyte amulet.

"My family went to Japan recently and we found these in a little store. Have we met somewhere before?", now I know that there is no way that he could have bought that in any store.

"No, I've never seen you before. I have to go to class. Bye."

"Wait! What's your name? Mine's Donatello."

"Akira."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, others will be longer**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

**A/N: here's the first actual chapter thanks for reading. hope you enjoy and I will continue to update whenever I can.**

_**disclaimer: I don't own the turtles and never will**_

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Normal POV

I need to get in contact with either the Ninja Tribunal or the Ancient One. I just saw an acolyte on a random college student's neck here in New York! Something is obviously wrong! Let's see, where did I last see him? Oh! Right in front of that dojo, the Dragon's Dojo.

As I walk into the door I could have sworn that I saw that guy again but then noticed that he was a little bit different in muscle mass and hair style. Donatello is about 5'10" with dark brown hair that comes down a little past his ears, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a light purple long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black vans. This person is about 5'11" with a lighter brown colored hair that just barely reaches the top of his ears, hazel eyes and is wearing a dark red shirt with a skull design on the front with black ripped jeans and blood red converse. They could almost be twins, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

'Wait, is that Splinter-sensei? I thought he died about ten years ago? Or was that Yoshi- sensei?' "Splinter-sensei? Is that you?!"

"Who might you be? I do not remember ever meeting you before." Splinter-sensei said while turning away from Donatello's twin.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the little girl you found abandoned by her family? The same little girl you left in the care of you know who."

"Yuhi Akira? Is it you? What are you doing all the way here, child?" I don't think he believes me completely or that he didn't expect to see me ever again.

"Wait! Master Splinter, who is this? And how do ya know her?" the twin exclaimed while stepping in between us.

"My son, this is Yuhi Akira. When my father and I still lived in Japan we found a newborn baby girl on the side of the road. It had appeared that her parents had abandoned her to die. We noticed that she had a note on her only stating her name, so we took her to the Ancient One. He then noticed that she had somehow come in contact with the same mutagen as you and your brothers, so he took her in. After some time however the Ninja Tribunal seemed to take her in and teach her ninjitsu, so the Ancient One has told me. But why she is here is unknown to me. And Akira, this is my adoptive son, Hamato Raphael."

"The Ninja Tribunal sent me on a training journey about two years ago and I have traveled across many countries learning from many masters until coming here. Splinter-sensei, will you be willing to have me as a student? And could you also tell me where I can find the Ancient One? I need to speak with him about something urgent." I ask while bowing in respect.

"Yes, I will teach you whatever I can. The Ancient One will be back here at eight tonight if you wish to speak with him then."

"Yes, that will be fine. I guess I will see you then, Splinter-sensei." I said before walking out the door to my homemade motorcycle.

As I was going down the road I saw Donatello again but with a teenager with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a bright orange shirt, blue jeans, and black air walks. They are walking down the sidewalk towards the dojo. I wonder if they are members of it.

Don's POV

"Mikey, what are you trying to tell me? And no, I am not going to build you a jet pack!" I exclaimed. 'Wait! That's the girl I knocked over on the way to pick Mikey up from school! Why is she walking out of the dojo? Did she join?'

"Don! Are you even listening to me?! What are you staring at? Who's the girl walking out of our dojo?"

"Remember the girl I told you about? That's her." I explained while I watched her drive away on a motorcycle that seemed to be well made from scratch.

"Whoa! You didn't say that she was hot! I wonder if she joined a class, maybe she's going to be in your class on self defense." He said while elbowing my side and winking.

"I didn't notice and I doubt that she needs to take self defense lessons. Let's see if Master Splinter knows who she is." I said, while hoping that I am wrong for once.

"Hello Master Splinter! Do you know the person who just walked out of the dojo?" Mikey asked as soon as he walked inside.

"Hello my sons, I knew the girl a long time ago in Japan. You will meet her later today if you wish to as her some questions."

"Will she be taking a class here?" I ask but somehow knew that this will not be the actual case, she seemed the type of girl that doesn't have any problem taking care of herself.

"No Donatello. Akira will be training with you and your brothers along with Mr. Jones." Master Splinter stated while smiling at what seemed to be an inside joke.

'Wait! What?' "But Master Splinter, you've been training the four of us in ninjitsu for almost eighteen years! She'll get hurt," 'Why does Raph seem to know more information than me or Mikey? What did we miss before we came home?'

"You'll find out later, brainiac."

"I need to do some homework before practice; do you need help with any of yours, Mikey?"

"Nah, Hope-san is supposed to come over and help me with all of it tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2: Training

_**disclaimer: I don't own the turtles because if I did would I really be writing a fanfiction? (C) mirage**_

Chapter 2: Training

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Normal POV

'Ugh! Stupid homework took me longer than I thought it would. If I'm late I am seriously going to be pissed and I don't think Splinter-sensei will appreciate that.'

I'm almost at the Dragon's Dojo; where Splinter-sensei came up with the name I will never know. Wait who is that? He's carrying a golf bag with…hockey sticks, a baseball bat, and only two golf clubs? What's with the people inside this country?

"Splinter-sensei, are you here," I ask while walking into the main training room of the dojo. 'Why is everyone staring at me? Am I that weird? "What's wrong?"

"Who's the babe and how does she know Splinter?" the strange man with the unusual equipment asked.

"Remember the girl I was telling ya about? That's her," Raphael-san explained.

I noticed that Raphael-san was talking to the strange man while Donatello-san talking to a guy who looks like a sibling to Donatello-san and Raphael-san. He is about the same height of Raphael-san with jet black hair that is in a small, low ponytail; with dark blue eyes. He is wearing a deep blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants but what really draws the eyes is the twin katana in a double scabbard on his back.

"Yo, Raph, would ya care to introduce her to the rest of us?"

"Case, Leo, Donnie, this is Akira Yuhi, Master Splinter knew her when he still lived in Japan with his father." Raphael-san said while gesturing to each person accordingly.

"My full name is Leonardo and Raph is my younger brother," said the unknown person who was talking to Donatello-san earlier. 'Wait, where did Donatello-san go? He was just here a second ago.'

"If you don't mind me asking, how many sons does Splinter-sensei have, Leonardo-san?" I asked feeling that there is only one more.

"Only four, you will meet our two youngest brothers in a minute, and you don't need to be so formal with everyone."

"Hey Case! When did you get here? Ah! Raph was right! Are you really going to train with us?" so this is the fourth fabled son of Splinter-sensei.

"Yes she will be training with you and your brothers, Michelangelo. You should have more faith in your older brother, my son." Splinter-sensei stated while coming in through a side door. "Good evening Akira, Mr. Jones."

"Good evening, Splinter-sensei," I said while bowing respectively.

"Wait, so this girl is gonna train with you guys? Are you sure she can handle what ya can do?" Casey-san asked the four brothers. 'He did not just assume that I can't take a hit.'

"Why don't you and Akira spar before we start, Mr. Jones? That way you can see for yourself if she can 'handle' what they can do." Splinter-sensei said before I could say something I would probable regret later.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to fight a girl."

"So, what I'm getting is that you're scared of a 5'3" girl who is unarmed while you have a variety of weapons. You can use all of your weapons you want." I taunted thinking that he would be very angry to have a seemingly weak little girl make fun of him in front of his friends. 'He needs to be taught that size and gender do not determine everything.

"Ooh! Are you gonna take that, bonehead?" Raphael-san asked moving out from between us. That might be smart idea to do before I throw him across the room.

"Alright, fine! You asked for it, babe, but if you get hurt don't come crying to me!" he exclaimed while pulling out his baseball bat.

Let's just say that the sparing match lasted about ten seconds and I went seriously easy on him, I mean I only used one move. That one move knocked his weapon out of his hand while pinning him down on the floor.

"Can I train with them or do you think that I would just get hurt? Oh, and my name is Akira not 'babe'," I say while getting up and letting Casey-san slowly stand up from the floor with the help of Raphael-san. "Does anyone else question me about if I can handle training here? And before you do, think about who trained and raised me."

"Very well done, Akira. And Mr. Jones, next time do not judge a person's skill level just on their appearance."

"Even Fearless needs to do two moves to defeat and pin Casey. You don't want to piss off this chick. Hey Mikey, you seen Don?" Raphael-san asked the boy that I saw walking with Donatello-san earlier today.

'I think that Casey-san will be a little more careful…I hope.'

"I'm right here. Why's Akira here now?"

"I'm training with you and your brothers. And if you don't think I can handle it you can just ask Casey-san" So this is the fourth son, I was right to assume that he was related to Raphael-san. I guess he is more of a defensive fighter like me judging by the bo staff in his hands. Now Raphael-san and Michelangelo-san are pulling out pairs of sai and nunchucku each. Let's see what they say about my weapon specialty.

"Dude, she uses tessen! I didn't expect her specialty to be those!" Michelangelo-san exclaimed while spinning his nunchucku.

"What makes you say that? Is it because I'm a girl and these are almost used by girls?" I ask because everyone thinks that and that you can win a fight using them.

"No, it just reminds him of a past sensei, he didn't mean ta disrespect ya." Raphael-san explained hitting Michelangelo-san in the back of his head.

"Ow! Raph!"

"Hisomi-sama. You four have trained with the Ninja Tribunal recently, oh don't look so surprised. If you don't want someone to know then you should tuck the acolyte amulets under your shirts like I do." I explain when I pulled mine from underneath my shirt,

"How do you have an amulet? You weren't trained with us." Michelangelo-san asked after he finished rubbing his head.

"They gave me this when I just started training with them; I was about three at the time. Didn't Splinter-sensei tell you about my past?" I asked, confused by the fact that they didn't even know that much.

"I thought that you should tell them yourself since this is not my story that needs to be told."

"Long story short, my parents abandoned me when I was a baby then Splinter-sensei found me and brought me to the Ancient One. The Ninja Tribunal became interested in me after a time and they decided to train me in ninjitsu. About two years ago they decide to send me on a training mission around the world and I ended up here after staying in South Africa. That's all you need to know, now can we start training?" I finally ask when I started to get uncomfortable with all of the looks of sympathy and pity.

"Yes but first we are going to spar then work on different katas that my sons learned during the last training session. Leonardo, Michelangelo you two are first."

I could tell that this would not last long; Leonardo-san was obviously the most skilled by the way that the twins acted when he and Michelangelo-san were called together. And I was right; he just won the match in two minutes.

"Good job, Leonardo. Michelangelo, you need to focus more on the fight then on our guest. Now, Raphael and Akira, you two are next."

"This is going to be interesting."

"Ya can use your fans if you want. I'll try not to hurt you too bad." He is not trying to go easy on me. Didn't he see me kick his friends but in ten seconds like five minutes ago? Does he not realize that I went easy on Casey-san?

"Nah, but you can still use those tooth picks of yours. I'll even fight you with a hand tied behind my back if you're too scared." Let's see if he'll take me seriously now. If I judged him right then he is easily angered.

Oh! You're gonna regret that decision of yours!" I guess I was right about him.

Raphael-san came rushing at me with his Sai right in front of his face in an offensive position, I just stand there until the absolute last second until I roundhouse kick him in the side. While he is off balance I kick both of his sai from his hands while sweeping his feet from underneath him. I step on his throat lightly when he tries to get off the floor.

"Good techniques Akira. Raphael, you should not underestimate your opponent, some enemies will surprise you in their resourcefulness when you least expect it." Splinter-sensei stated as I helped Raphael-san from the floor.

When I walked back to my place away from everyone as I'm back I notice all of the looks of aw and shock. Was I that impressive? All I did was use his rage, size and weight against him. Men are physically stronger than women so I had to use his strength against him before he could get a hold of me and defeat me before I could do anything. That's what I hate; women have to work so much harder while men get all the credit. This is the reason that Chikara-sensei is my role model, she is stronger than Hisomi-sensei and Juto-sensei combined.

Don's POV

Holy shell! She just defeated Raph in three seconds only using simple kicks! Leo has trouble using both his hands and feet most of the time! What kind of training did she have to go through?

"What's the big deal? I only used his size and anger against him. Don't you do the same kind of strategy?" she asked as if what she did was the easiest thing in the world.

"Yeah but we don't have them down pact as neatly as you do! It would have taken Leo at least fifteen seconds and not only three kicks to do what you did! You didn't say you were that skilled!" Mikey exclaimed rather loudly in my ear.

"I've been training with the Ninja Tribunal since I was three, you guys only trained with them for a month. Did you think I would not be able to defend myself? Or was it because I'm a girl and it means that I'm weaker than all of you?" I think that too many people have been underestimating her, her entire life.

"No! I knew that you would be good but not almost as capable as Master Splinter. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," Okay, well that's just plain weird, Mikey apologizing, willingly? Hope must really be rubbing off on him. I need to remember to thank her the next time that I see her.

**a/n: hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter, and thanks for taking the time to actually read my story! please please please review. I will accept criticism for my story but refrain from only doing flames, they will be ignored so don't waste your time writing them**


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

_**disclaimer: don't own tmnt if I did why would I be on fanfiction? tmnt (C) mirage**_

Chapter 3: Foot

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Normal POV

"Now enough of that, Donatello, it is your turn to spar; your partner will be Mr. Jones."

Let's see how well Donatello-san can fight against Casey-san, okay he appears to always attack first. From how the fight is going it seems that I was right about Donatello-san's fighting style. He's using the same kind of style I used with his brother but unlike me he has yet to master reading an opponent's body language yet. If he masters that then he will be a very difficult opponent to defeat, Leonardo-san might even have a problem because of the differences in reach created by their separate weapons.

"Very good Donatello, you are almost there. And Mr. Jones, you have greatly improved since you started training with my sons. I believe that this has been enough for tonight. How about you four show our guest what you do on your training runs?"

"Yeah, those can be the best! Unless Raph and Leo get into an argument and wake the sleeping people." Michelangelo-san screamed. Shouldn't someone tell him that he needs to breathe while he talks? Or cut him back on his sugar intake at some point.

"Sorry but I need to speak with the Ancient One. Do you know where he is?" Why am I feeling horrible for making Michelangelo-san's ecstatic expression fall? I just met these four and already they are affecting me? What's wrong with me?

"He's upstairs, meditating. What do you need to talk to him about?" Donatello-san explained while grabbing a water bottle from the bench at the side of the room.

"I need to know if something happened to the Ninja Tribunal while I have been gone and to ask why the Ancient One is so far from Japan." I will admit that I have a very bad feeling if their expressions are anything to go on.

"Should we tell her what happened to them? I don't want to be the person to tell her though," now I know that something is wrong if Michelangelo-san is nervous. He seems to be the kind of person who is a 'clown' of sorts. His personality is more like a young child's than a teenager who is almost graduating high school.

"I can hear you, you know. I need to know if it is bad news and don't sugar coat it. Tell me what happened to the Tribunal, they are the people who raised me."

"When we were being trained with the Tribunal, the original Shredder's generals came to the training grounds and raised Shredder after they had killed the entire Ninja Tribunal. I'm very sorry to have been the bearer of such bad news." At least Leonardo-san didn't sugar coat the news and he seemed genuinely remorseful.

'That's why they didn't contact me recently, usually they check on me every two months and it has been about five since the last check up.' "Thank you for telling me this, Leonardo-san. I really needed to hear that but I need to go now. I will see you tomorrow, I guess. Training starts at the same time, right?" I need to think about what I'm going to do now. All of my life I have been training to help my adoptive family to keep the world we lived inside safe from all of the evil out there; but now that my family is gone I just have no clue about what I am going to do with my life.

"Akira, I believe that you should stay for this night, you have received some bad news today. I do not believe that you should be alone tonight." I can understand the reasoning behind Splinter-sensei's odd request; I wouldn't let anyone be alone when they just lost something precious to them. The Tribunal may not have been the most sympathetic or caring people but they were the only people to care if I was there or not.

"If you believe I should then I will stay but I need to get some things from my apartment."

"Donatello, go with Akira and help if she needs it. And my deepest apologies to you for your loss, it is not easy losing your family."

"Thank you, Splinter-sensei." I said while walking out the door towards my motorcycle.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Donatello-san said while following me out the door, I can hear the others muttering when the door started to close.

"So…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, can you drive a motorcycle? I don't think it would be a good idea if I drive right now. Besides I don't think you would like it very much if I did drive, I tend to drive a little on the fast and dangerous side."

"I think you would get along with Raph just fine. Where do you live?" he asked while pulling on his helmet. 'Where did he get his helmet? I don't have an extra one.'

"I live just a couple of blocks east of here; all I need is my school supplies, laptop, and some clothes." I explain while pulling on my black and white dragon helmet. The design on the side of my helmet is what my spirit avatar looks like. I hope that they don't ask about that, maybe they will think it's just some cool design that I found somewhere online. I shake my head before sliding on the bike behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

Don's POV

'Okay, just don't think about the beautiful girl behind you with her arms around you. Shell! I think Mikey has been rubbing off on me. "So what are you majoring in at the college?"

"Mechanical engineering while minoring in computer engineering." 'She's doing the same majors and minors that I'm doing!'

"How are we not in any of the same classes? We're studying the same type of classes."

"We are in almost every class together, in some of them I even sit next to you; you're not very observant. Are you?" I swear I could drown in the sarcasm in her voice and man do I feel stupid for not realizing I knew her before.

"Don't worry, I'm not that noticeable. Some of my teachers just realized that I was in their classes today. I don't socialize with other people and no one socializes with me so it's fine. At least it shows that I can hide in plain sight."

"You definitely are noticeable; I'm the one that is not noticeable. I believe that you have a lot of admirers at school. I had always wondered why so many guys would come up to me and ask if they could trade seats with me."

"I know about five girls who would do anything to sit where I do in class and all of them would kill to be where I am right now. And you should turn left at the next light if you want to go to my apartment."

"You live in Purple Dragon territory? Have they bothered you at all?" I ask anxiously, even though I know she can handle herself.

"Not since the first day I moved here but about every night for the past week there has been this woman named 'Karai' who visits. She wants me to join her ninja army." I almost hit a person walking across the street when I heard that. Please tell me that she knows that Karai is evil.

"Please tell me that you have not joined her army."

"I am supposed to give her my final answer tonight. Are _you_ okay? Is something wrong?"

"I need to call my brothers; Karai is not going to be happy when she hears you're refusing to join her. You _are_ refusing her offer, right?"

"No, Don. I'm just going to abandon all of my training to join this wannabe 'ninja' army."

Normal POV

Did he really think I would join this 'ninja' army? Am I that un-trustworthy? Do I seem that un-loyal to the Bushido code? And I have a feeling that this night is only going to get worse from here on.

"You can call your brothers when we get inside." I tell him as we walk up to the floor where my apartment is.

Just as we were about to open my door about twenty Foot ninja appeared out of the shadows, I really need to put a hallway light here.

"Ah, shell!"

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

**A/N: thank you so much for favoriting/following. if you have read this far please, please, please leave me a review. I will accept criticism but if you just want to flame me I will just ignore it. reviews are my fuel to keep writing and sorry for the chapter names, I'm not very good at writing names.**


	5. Chapter 4: Homeless

_**disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and I never will. why else would I bother going on fanfiction?**_

Chapter 4: Homeless

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Normal POV

'Well that was an unusual phrase to say. At least I always have my guard up thanks to Juto-sensei's training.'

"Please tell me you have a cell phone that's not dead." I mutter when the ninja part ways and Karai walks up to me.

"I left it at the dojo. Do you have one?" he asks while we both bow in respect.

"Mines dead, I left it here to charge before I left to go to training."

"Do you have my answer?" Karai said in a raspy tone, I think she spends too much of her time yelling at her underlings. I see her give Donatello-san a second glance before turning towards me again waiting for my explanation. Thankfully we were partially hidden by the shadows that her ninja were in a minute ago. He doesn't seem to tolerate Karai and vice versa.

"You brought a lot of people just to hear my answer to your request, Karai-san. Why don't we continue this discussion inside my apartment? My friend here needs to leave and it's kind of cold outside anyway." Hopefully I can buy Donatello-san some time to go back and get his brothers.

"All right, just tell your friend he can go but only if some of my ninja go with him," she said while walking inside. 'Rude much?'

I bet that Donatello-san didn't expect me to hug him but I needed to tell him about the extra set of tessen that I keep in my motorcycle for emergencies only.

"Be careful, and don't trust anything that she says, no matter how convincing she sounds. I will be back as soon as I can," he whispered before letting go of me. I hope that he and his brothers will be alright, I don't want any of them to be hurt helping me. This is not their fight, this is mine. I don't even know why they are even bothering to help me. They just met me today, officially that is. Why does he care what actually happens to me?

"So, why exactly do you need me if you have an entire ninja army? I'm just one little girl," I ask when I got inside. I just need to buy fifteen minutes at the most so the guys have enough time to get ready and here to help me if a fight breaks out.

"I need a strong and capable warrior as my second in command, to also help me destroy this family, the Hamato clan. They have been a thorn in me and my father's side for far too long. Their names are Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo; I know who they are but can't seem to find where they live."

"So you want me to be a hired thug for you? What's in this for me?" I ask trying to keep her talking and take up some much needed time.

"Not just a hired thug, that's the Purple Dragons' job. You would be training the new recruits and keeping an eye on the Purple Dragons. You would be very well protected and have enough money to live however you would want. So what is your final answer?" I guess that my time is up; I really hope that the guys show up real soon. 'Ah shell!'

"I am sorry but I am going to have to decline your offer. Sorry to waste all of your time."

"I'm sorry to hear that but now I can't let you leave here alive. I had hoped that I did not have to do this, you had showed great potential." She said, signaling her ninja to attack.

'You can burst through the door anytime now Hamato brothers, I am not very good at fighting more than four opponents at once.' I think as the first wave of ninja start to attack.

So I have been fighting and holding my own for at least ten minutes before things started to really go downhill. At first I didn't notice that Karai had been positioning me in front of the window; as soon as I realize my mistake she performs a power roundhouse kick and I find myself through the window five stories above solid pavement. When I accepted I was going to die I was suddenly in someone's arms and as they landed I recognized that my savior was Donatello-san.

"Are you alright?"

"What took you so long? I stalled for about ten minutes before fighting for another ten minutes; oh, and thank you for catching me."

"It took forever to get Leo and Raph to stop fighting long enough to listen to me and to get ready to go." He explained while setting me down on my feet.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked trying to get my bearings again.

"Well, judging by the sounds coming from your apartment window I would say that they are meeting your old friends. After you if you want to join in again."

"Wait! Why are you risking your lives to help me? You guys have only known me for less than a day." I exclaim while holding him back by his shoulder.

"I will explain everything after all of this is finished. Now let's see if my 'dear' brothers need help."

Don's POV

"Now let's see if my 'dear' brothers need help." 'She looks really vulnerable, I guess no one has ever helped or cared about her before. I just couldn't let her take on the Foot all by herself.

We jump up on the fire escape and when we get there only Leo was still fighting; it looks like Raph and Mikey had fun. "I think you need to find a new place to live after this. Even if your apartment didn't get trashed Karai still knows where you live and she won't stop until you are dead."

"I will worry about that later, right now I need to see if I can find the stuff I need for tomorrow and my things from Japan. Everything else I don't care about." She explained while Leo finished off the last Foot.

"So how did ya meet Karai in the first place?" Raph asked when she tried to walk by, he really needs to learn not to grab someone's shoulder when trying to talk to them.

"When I fought the Purple Dragon thugs I saw a shadow moving towards the center of town out of the corner of my eye. I guess they went and reported me to their mistress what style I fought with and that I was alone."

"If you're so skilled, how did you get thrown out the window?" Mikey asked, actually I was wondering the same thing. She didn't seem to break a sweat against Raphael and Casey.

"If she had fought with any _honor_ then I wouldn't have been kick through the window in the first place. I have been taught to fight one-on-one but over these last two years I have tried learning to fight multiple opponents, so far I am up to five-on-one. Now can I go collect my things? We can discuss more about my past later, if you want." She said while shaking off Raph's grip on her shoulder.

Normal POV

'Why did I say that; what's wrong with me?! How are they tearing down my defenses so easily? I spent all of this time trying to close off my emotions and they are just destroying all of my hard work!'

I have everything ready in ten minutes; all of my spare weapons, clothes from Japan, school supplies, and my laptop. From their shocked expressions I can tell that they didn't expect me to have this many weapons or the variety. Just wait until they find out that I made them myself and that this is only a fraction of what I have. All of my other weapons are in a storage place on the outskirts of town and let's just say that I can arm half of Karai's army if I wanted.

"When we get outside I see two motorcycles next to mine, they are red and blue. I can guess that the red one is Raphael-san's and the blue one is Leonardo-san's. "I will follow you back to the dojo," maybe they will get the hint that I want to be alone for a while.

"Alright, I guess that Mikey will ride with me and Don with Raph, see you at home."

"Come on, brainiac. I want ta go home." We leave after all of my things are packed into the three motorcycles.

Let's see how fast they drive, hopefully not too slow. Okay, only Raphael-san drives somewhat fast since I pass Leonardo-san and Michelangelo-san in about two seconds. Judging by Leonardo-san's expression he was not expecting me to drive like this. Well you can't really judge a ninja by their appearance, especially if they were trained by the Tribunal. Raphael-san seems very surprised that I could keep up with him or pass him. Do I seem that incapable or distraught about what has happened?

When we finally get back I can tell that I will not be getting any sleep tonight judging by their expressions. I hope they do realize that I won't tell them everything about my past when I just met them this afternoon/night.

"Okay, let's get the interrogation out of the way, shall we?" I ask them while sitting in the middle of the floor. Before anyone can ask a single question we hear a shriek that sounds something like 'Mikey!'

A girl came careening from the doorway at the back of the room and ran into Michelangelo-san's body. "Hey Hope! What's wrong? I thought you were coming over tomorrow."

"No, I said that yesterday. Where have you been? Master Splinter said that you weren't here and that he didn't know where you actually were. You guys never leave without telling Master Splinter where you're going unless it was an emergency. Have you been fighting?!" 'Does she ever take a breath or know that she needs oxygen to survive?'

"I have been helping a new friend and I only fought a little but not as much as Raph or Leo. Before you ask I was not injured at all especially not compared to the Foot or Akira here." 'Okay now I know that they should be together or already are together. They seem to have almost the same personality as a six year old. I can see them getting together over pizza and cartoons or games.

"Who's the chick?"

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

* * *

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews! it makes me want to write so much more when I get reviews, reviews are an author's food/fuel pretty much on this site. please continue to read and review for me! and as a reminder: all flames will be ignored while criticism will be duly noted, thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 5: Issues

**a/n: i'm sorry it took so long for me to update but i had a lot of school work and lacrosse practice got in the way also. thank you so much to those who have reviewed! hope you like this new chapter and sorry if there are any mistakes**

_**disclaimer: i don't own TMNT if i did would i really be posting stuff on fanfiction? come on people!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Issues

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Normal POV

"The 'chick' is Yuhi Akira and she can beat your butt if you don't call her by her actual name. Am I allowed to at least treat my injuries before the actual interrogation starts?" I ask while looking for my personal first-aid kit, it has all the herbs and remedies from home that speed the healing process. I wonder if Splinter-sensei has any of these here. I think some of them can be grown in this environment and maybe I can get him to let me make a greenhouse for him so that he can grow the ones that won't survive this climate.

"What's her problem? All I did was ask who she is, and I think I can take her." Hope-san attempted to whisper to Michelangelo-san. Maybe someone should teach her how to whisper or about the fact that my hearing is greater than the average person's.

"You have no idea what she has been through in the last hour; she found out her entire adoptive family was killed by the Shredder's generals, attacked by Karai and her twenty best ninja inside her own home, and got kicked out a five story window by Karai." Donatello-san explained before I could tell her it was none of her business.

"Is there a place where I can tend to my injuries before I pass out from blood loss since you are all talking about me like I'm not here? And you can try to defeat me but I can still beat you into next week if I wanted to right now. I have been training in ninjitsu for the past nineteen years compared to your, what, two years?" the thing that I hate most in the world is being pitied, I don't want it and I don't need it. I can see pity and sympathy inside everyone's eyes and I need to get away from them before I do something that I would regret later, plus I don't want to make my injuries worse.

"You can use the upstairs bathroom, I can show you where it is and you can bring your bags with to place them in the guest room." Leonardo-san says attempting to grab one of my bags, I am up and standing with both of them in my hands before he can even touch one. I don't like other people messing with my things because they tend to mess with something that they see then I need to fix it.

Don's POV

Okay, that was strange, I wonder what has made Akira so untrusting and closed off towards other people. After they leave the room Mikey seems to let out a sigh as if he was relieved that she wasn't still here.

"What's ta matter with ya?" Raph asks looking at Mikey strangely like I was; Mikey is never scared of a person other than the Tribunal or the Shredder.

"I thought we might have made her mad. You've seen how she fights and I know you guys saw the Foot ninja elite all knocked out before we got there. Even I know Leo can't even do that! So of course I'm scared if we make her mad and you guys should be too!"

"I doubt she would kill us, if you didn't notice, all of the Foot there were only knocked unconscious. I would imagine that she was furious but she refrained from injuring a person too severely." I explain, honestly I don't believe that we have a right to judge her when we have no idea of what she has been through. She could have had a harder and stranger life than we have had, and we have had some strange adventures in the past. We grew up in New York while she grew up in the Lap of the Gods in Japan which is full of demons and bandits while here there are only thugs and criminals. That is very different than fighting the wannabe Foot clan. Also she has not even given us a reason to be scared of her other than her fighting ability but then again Master Splinter is the same and we aren't terrified of him so much.

"I agree with Don over here, I mean just because she fights well doesn't mean that we should fear her. And everyone loses their temper every now and then; does that mean that ya need to be scared of everything? Ya can do that but leave me out of it." Raph said going towards his punching bag, I hope he doesn't break it again.

After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence only filled with the sound of Raph abusing his old punching bag Akira came back down to the dojo. As she is walking down the stairs I notice that she is favoring her left ankle and doesn't appear to be breathing fully. At least she doesn't seem on the verge of passing out do to fatigue or blood loss anymore.

"Okay, what do you want to know about me while I am willing to talk," she states when she has situated herself back in the middle of the floor.

"Why did you stay with the Tribunal? I don't think it would have been a good childhood living with them." I ended up asking when it appeared that no one was going to speak; also I was just a little curious on that fact. I don't think I would have been able to grow up near the Tribunal without some issues being developed but it appears that she did.

"It wasn't the best childhood in the world but they were the only people who cared if I lived or died so I stayed with them. Besides where else could I have gone? I was a freak in everyone's eyes, even those who I saved from bandits." I guess that makes sense and I think we know the same feeling about people calling us freaks. Almost every time that we stopped a robbery or rape the victim would either attack us or scream in terror. The only people who didn't do that was April, Casey, and Casey's friend Angel; they didn't seem to care that we were mutated when we were young. In fact Casey and Angel were ecstatic when they knew the truth.

"Why come to New York? There are no great dojos nor martial art history in New York let alone the United States, let alone ninjitsu." Leo asks.

"I heard some rumors while I was in Central America about a disappearing shadow that vanished on the same day that a plane was heading here. Apparently there was a ghost of the jungle that no one could see but it would fight those who preyed on the weak and helpless. I guessed that the 'ghost' used ninjitsu and returned home for some reason. Anything else you would like to know?" I don't think that she enjoys having her life picked apart by people she just met or the fact that she just doesn't like talking about herself. And I guess that Leo didn't do a very good job just hiding in the shadows if a person could tell when he left and where he went.

"So fearless here isn't as good as he thought he is. I wonder why no one caught ya when you were on vacation." Raph taunted and by the look on Leo's face I can tell that a fight is about to happen if someone doesn't distract them quick.

"How did you find Master Splinter? It doesn't seem that you knew he was even in New York." I ask, from what Raph told us she didn't think that Master Splinter was even alive.

"I was just walking around between my classes when I saw the Ancient One walk out of this dojo but since I needed to get back I couldn't talk to him. After I saw an acolyte amulet on you when we met I decided to come here again in search of him to ask if something happened with the Tribunal. I saw Splinter-sensei talking to Raphael-san and told him about why I wasn't in Japan. I told him about my training mission and asked if he could train me. If that's all of the questions I need to get some sleep, I have classes in the morning you know."

When she left everyone looked at me strangely, like I was hiding something, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you didn't tell us that you had met her before or where you met her. We were just wondering what happened and how she saw your amulet." Leo explained.

"I had accidently knocked her down rushing to get Mikey yesterday before we went back here; we go to the same college and have the same classes apparently. I asked her what she is majoring in while we went to get her things; we have the same major and minor."

"Wow, you guys have a lot in common. Dude! She's like a female version of you!" Mikey yelled. 'Wait, what did he just say? She's a female version of me?! Who thinks that?'

"She is definitely not a female version of me! How are we so similar?" last I checked I couldn't defeat Raph in sparring or hold off Karai for fifteen minutes.

"She fights defensively, goes to the same college taking the same advanced classes, and is mostly calm when she has every right to be furious. She sounds just like you but she is just a little more skilled. Sorry but that's the truth." Leo points out.

Normal POV

They really need to work on their silence if they want to excel at ninjitsu, or improve on their stealth. If they practice more than once a day on stealth then they will improve greatly; Hisomi-sensei used to have me spend entire weeks without making a single sound. Now that was difficult especially when Chikara-sensei had me breaking boulders. Let's see them try and do that without making a sound; actually I don't think Michelangelo-san can't be quiet for ten minutes.

I just hope that I can get some sleep without any nightmares, but with my luck I will have another sleepless night for sure. If only I can stop waking up screaming, I also don't think that the Hamato family will freak if they hear me screaming.

I think I will wait until everyone is asleep before I head down and train for a while. Wait, I hear them coming up the stairs. Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep they won't bother me about something, hopefully they won't move me.

"Hey guys! Be quiet, she's sleeping!" you really need to learn how to whisper Michelangelo-san; if I was actually asleep you would have probably been attacked. Never yell right next to a sleep kunoichi if you don't want to be hit.

"Then why are ya yelling, knucklehead?" and there goes Raphael-san; at least he can be somewhat quiet. That had to hurt from the noise that Michelangelo-san made.

"I think I will work on some of my projects for a little while. See you guys in the morning for training, good night." Dang it, I guess I have to wait just a little more before training. I'm just glad that Donatello-san knows how to be quiet; I don't know about what I would have done if Michelangelo-san stayed awake.

"Night, Don. Don't stay up too late if you can help it, and try not to wake our guest."

"Don't worry Leo; I wasn't planning on staying up that late. I'm almost finished with a few of them anyway, I just need some peace and the only time I get that is if Raph and Mikey are asleep." I can hear them walking away from me; now all I have to do is wait for Donatello-san to go to sleep, "You can stop pretending now. I know that you are not actually sleeping."

'Shell'

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**a/n: this chapter has some SAINW spoilers so if you haven't seen the episode then don't read but if you do then don't blame me, you should have read this author's note; no flames cause they will just be ignored**

_**disclaimer: I only own my ocs and not tmnt!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmares

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Normal POV

"How did you know?" I ask as I sit up.

He sits across from me before answering, "I knew because you were too tense to actually asleep and judging by the bags under your eyes you don't sleep well. Care to tell me why?"

"I have nightmares every night about part of my life before so I train to try and pass the time before morning and that is all I am going to tell you. Are you going to try and stop me from training? Or will I have to knock you out."

"How about we just talk for a while? I have found out that if you talk to someone about your nightmares they will disappear. And you should not be training on your ankle or with you ribs as they are right now."

"It only helps if the nightmares are just from your subconscious and not actual memories. I also don't care about my injuries; I have trained with far worse ones before. My question is why do you care? Why are you still awake and not resting when you have class at the same time that I do?" 'Does he have the same problem that I do? That would explain what Leonardo-san was talking to him about not staying up too late.'

"I can't stand it if someone who is injured just makes it worse while training. I have been forced to tie Leo down to his bed before when he insisted on training with a dislocated shoulder and broken ribs. I also know what you mean by memories that will just not leave you alone all too well." What has he been through? I was tortured by… No, don't think about him!

"Don't think about whom? What have you been through to change you so much?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand. Wait, how did you know that I have changed? I just met you yesterday."

"I had a chance to speak with the Ancient One and he was very surprised when I described you to him. He didn't even believe me when I told him how you came here and what you were like, it wasn't until Master Splinter assured him that I was telling the truth. You would have thought that he would believe me after everything that's happened. How about we make a deal?" 'What does he have to gain from a deal with me? I'm used to people trying to gain something from me, be it my body, skills, or my intelligence. I just can't see any gain that Donatello-san would get from a deal about nightmares from me.'

"About what, why would you want to make a deal with me?" I guess I am still as curious as I used to be. It's good to know that the me from before is still inside now, I haven't completely changed like I thought I did.

"How about I explain what happened to make me insomniac and you can tell me when you are ready? I have never told my brothers this story, especially not my brothers; the only person who knows is Master Splinter. He had noticed that I had changed a little since it happened so he confronted me about it."

"You might have to wait a very long time for the story behind my nightmares, no one knows about this except the person who caused them. Not a single person has shown any sign about wanting to know my entire story. And just as a warning, if I have a nightmare I wake up screaming." I don't want one or all of them panicking every time I have a nightmare, which would get real old really fast.

"Thank you for the warning and I will wait as long as you want me to. A couple of years ago we were attacked by the Ultimate Daimyo's son and Drako; they had somehow merged since the last time we had seen them. They stole a time scepter and with it they transported my brothers to different dimensions while I was sent into a dark future. Raph was sent to a racing world, Leo to his friend Asagi's world, and Mikey was sent to a world filled with super heroes; everyone was sent to a world that was perfect for them and they had a fantastic time. The future where I was sent was nothing that I had ever imagined; when I first arrived I met Mikey. He had told me that I had disappeared thirty years ago without a single trace. For a long time my family had searched everywhere for me and eventually the thought that I had died so they gave up. Not long after I had disappeared the Shredder attacked our home and Master Splinter gave his life to protect the rest of his broken family. Apparently Raph blamed Leo for abandoning Master Splinter and letting him die so they went separate ways leaving Mikey all alone. For a while Mikey fought with April O'Neil and the resistance because the Shredder had taken over the world when he broke my family apart. After hearing all of this I came up with a desperate plan to destroy the Shredder for the last time. I had Mikey get our brothers to the resistance base and I knocked some sense into them before explaining my crazy plan; we stormed the Shredder's base with the old tunneler that survived the demolition of the lair to get inside the Shredder's throne room. During the battle Mikey was killed by a Karai-bot, Leo was killed while fighting Karai when she slashed him from behind and Raph was killed while trying to avenge Leo's death. I was the last one of my family to live through the Shredder's rein, soon after the Shredder was destroyed I was sent back to where my actual family was and we all defeated the Daimyo's son and Drako. Now every time that I sleep I can still see my entire family dying horrific deaths as if I was still there; this is my worst fear that I would cause the death of my family. If I were to suddenly disappear then I would cause the end of the world, and cause the Shredder to rule this galaxy." Okay, that is pretty horrible but I don't think that I am ready to tell my story without breaking down yet.

"I am sorry that you had to live through that but I am not ready to tell my story to you just yet. I suggest that you go get some sleep, don't worry I won't train today."

"Very well, good night," He got up and left to what I assume is his room. I wonder if I would have been plagued with nightmares if I saw the Tribunal get killed in front of me.

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|


	8. Chapter 7: Where to Stay?

**A/N: sorry for the late update, i've been busy with school and lacrosse lately. thanks so much for the new favorites and follows/reviews! reviews feed authors so please review when you can, i'm getting hungry! sorry ahead of time for any mistakes that you see and flames will be ignored people! criticism is welcome though**

_**disclaimer: all i own is my ocs and most of the plot, everything else is owned by mirage comics!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Where To Stay?

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Suddenly I feel a presence above me! I open my eyes to see that I have Raphael-san by the throat and he wasn't struggling. When I let go of him he takes an immediate step away from me while rubbing his throat. "Sorry about that, Raphael-san. I attack without thinking when I feel a threatening presence over me."

"It's fine, I didn't know ya would react like that so I wasn't prepared." He explained while looking a little embarrassed. 'Why is he embarrassed?'

"What time is it anyway?"

"About 5:30 am," I slept in; usually I'm awake by 5 at the latest without my alarm clock. Hold on, I didn't have a nightmare? The last thing that I remember is talking to Donatello-san before falling asleep. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought I was. Perhaps it was a good thing that I didn't try and train or else they would have awoken to me passed out in the dojo. That would have been a lot of fun explaining.

I'm about to walk down the stairs when Splinter-sensei asks to speak with me about something. It might have to do with the fact that I have no place to go back to.

"What did you wish to speak with me about, Splinter-sensei?"

"It has occurred to me that your home was destroyed during the fight with the Foot last night, am I right?" Okay, where is he going with this, "You can stay here if you wish, you are welcome in our home for as long as you need, my child."

"Splinter-sensei…I don't think that would be a very wise idea, no offense. Your sons don't seem to trust me nor would I want to be a burden to you." I don't wish to be somewhere I am unwelcome, which seems to be everywhere that I go. There has not been a single place where I didn't feel like a single person actually wanted me there who knew my secret. Once everyone found out that I was a mutant they either screamed or attacked me and when I finally meet people who are the same as me they fear and distrust me. I have the worst luck in the world.

"As you wish but remember that the offer will remain open." I think that I hurt his feelings by declining his generous offer but I just can't be a burden to him.

"If that is all that you wished to speak about I need to be leaving,"

"Yes, have a nice day. Training also starts everyday at the same time as yesterdays did, I will see you then. Good luck finding another home today."

When I pass through the living room I notice that all of the brothers are awake. As I'm about to walk down the stairs I was stopped again; this time by the eldest, Leonardo-san.

"What do you want? I need to get to class." I don't have time for all of this.

"Where are you going to be staying? Your home was destroyed last night along with making an enemy of Karai and the Foot." 'Not again! What's with this family and knowing where a girl is going to be staying?'

"Don't worry, I am not staying here. I will find a new place to stay during the breaks in between my classes today. See you at training." I explain while walking down the stairs and out the door before he can even reply to that. Why did he seem surprised and shocked that I wasn't staying with them? I have had enough of being a burden to people who say that they actually care.

Don's POV

"Why would we have worried that she would stay here?" Leo mutters as he walks by the kitchen table.

"It might have something to do with how we treated her yesterday; maybe she thinks that we're scared of her or that we don't trust her. I would be too if I was treated like that yesterday." I hypothesize, looking up from my breakfast.

"How did we act? I don't think we acted any different than usual, did we?" Mikey asked from the couch, "OW! Raph!"

"For one thing, everyone underestimated her at every turn and all we did was ask questions without explaining about ourselves." Leo explained.

"That doesn't exactly scream 'we trust you' and we treated her like she couldn't even take care of herself. And no offense Mikey, but Hope didn't help us at all." I pointed out.

"Yeah, she feels really bad about how she reacted and treated Akira. She is coming over later today to apologize if she can."

"Well, I need to head to class or else I will be late. See you guys later." I say as I head down to street level, hopefully I will have a chance to talk with Akira.

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|


	9. Chapter 8: Strange Emotions

**A/N: i'm so sorry for not updating in soo long, i just lost track of time and didn't realize that so much had past. thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my story, this makes me so happy but don't stop! it feeds me and motivates me to write more and faster! sorry for any mistakes and flames will be ignored but criticism is welcomed!**

_**disclaimer: all i own is my original characters and part of the plot, the brothers and their family/friends are owned by mirage comics!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Strange Emotions

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

When I get to class I notice that Akira is sitting in the seat right next to the one I usually sit in. I guess I really was oblivious all this time because now that I think about it I remember seeing her. I just never really noticed her other than she definitely deserves her full scholarship. I don't know why I didn't notice her sooner; I mean she stands out in any crowd. I don't understand how she could say that she blends into the background. She has long honey blonde hair in a tight bun with small…throwing knives? She's wearing a red Chinese style dress with a black dragon design on her shoulder and black leggings with tall tabi boots. 'No one notices the strange foot wear?' She's beautiful; no wonder all of the guys keep asking if they could sit next to her. I can see the guys practically drooling over her right now but I know they only want her body; they are also glaring daggers at me.

Normal POV

I can't get Leonardo-san's expression out of my head; it had seemed like he had hoped that I would stay with them for some reason. Wait, why is Donatello-san still sitting next to me? I thought they were scared of me or that they don't trust me. "Why are you still sitting next to me? Aren't you scared of me?"

"No, why would I be scared of you? You haven't given me a reason to fear you, respect yes, fear no; what made you think that I fear you?"

"Maybe the way you and your brothers treated me when I defeated both Casey-san and Raphael-san without a problem or the way Hope-san looked and talked to me. I know when I am not welcome and I never want to be pitied. I got enough of that throughout my life before hand, thank you. I will find another apartment somewhere in the city today then move my stuff from your house." Please just let this issue drop and leave me alone.

"Well you are welcome and trusted in my home or Master Splinter never would have invited you to stay. Mikey wants to apologize along with Hope, Raph wants to discuss motorcycles with you and Leo wants to spar with you. Will you at least reconsider your decision?"

"I will think about it and tell you my answer tomorrow." Why are they treating me like this? They are the only people I have met who would willingly take me in; not even my parents wanted me and I'm sure the Tribunal wanted me gone.

Don't POV

Why is she so closed off? From what the Ancient One said she would have been more like Mikey than Raph; he told me that she was compassionate, loved to laugh, and was very open with her emotions. Something must have happened to change her this much during her training but what could have done this? Does it have something to do with her nightmares? Of course they do since she has the same kind of problem that I did and judging by what she said last night that it does.

After class was finished I decided to see if she would allow me to help her find a new apartment to live in since I know the city better than she does; or at least all of the different territories inside the city. And if not I can always just follow her to make sure something bad doesn't happen, hopefully no one will notice a person jumping across the rooftops.

"I don't need a guard/babysitter to find an apartment, just leave me be." So I guess following her across the rooftops it is. I just want to make sure that Akira doesn't pick another apartment in Dragon territory nor that Karai doesn't have a surprise waiting for her somewhere. I don't think that either of them would tolerate her again.

Normal POV

For the last hour I have spotted Donatello-san ten times while looking for another apartment, maybe I should lose him. Or at least let him show him that I know he's following me. No, if he wanted me to know that he is there then he would have talked to me by now but he really should follow at a larger distance or at least get to street level. It's kind of obvious that there is a person on the roofs when a shadow passes over head not to mention that it's early in the afternoon so you really can't blend well.

Okay let's see if fifth time's the charm, I don't understand why I could be having this much trouble finding another apartment. Maybe the last four were in Purple Dragon territory and they passed around a photo of me? I really need to figure out where the territories are in this city if I don't want to have any trouble every day. Maybe I could get the brothers to make a map showing all of the different gangs and their territories when training ends tonight.

I have been searching all day in between classes, gone to countless apartments, and have not even been slightly successful! This is ridiculous! Is this why Splinter-sensei invited me to stay with them? Because he knew that I would be unable to find lodging in this huge city? I guess I have no choice but to go back to the dojo and try to figure out an alternative. At least the semester is finished this week so I have two months to come up with another idea and actually work on my training. I haven't seriously trained in over three months and I can just feel myself getting worse every day; maybe I can do some new katas before training today to loosen me up.

When I pull up to the dojo I notice that three of the Hamato brothers appear to be training three separate women. Two of them I have never seen before while the remaining one is Hope-san being trained by Michelangelo-san with twin headed kusari-gama. I didn't know that Michelangelo-san could fight with kusari-gama let alone teach someone to fight with them. I really don't want to talk with her right now but before I could leave Leonardo-san sees me and is outside with me. I didn't even see him move that much, he can actually be silent. This draws everyone's attention to me and I can still see pity hidden in their eyes, especially Hope-san's.

"Do you need anything?"

"I just want to apologize for my brother's and my behavior towards you yesterday; we didn't mean to offend you in any way. We hope that you can forgive us for our unjust behavior." He said while going into a deep bow. I return his bow, showing him that I forgave him and his brothers. It's not like I hated them in the first place, I'm just tired of being treated with fear or like I'm an emotionless freak.

"It's alright; I have come to expect this behavior since I was trained by the Ninja Tribunal from such a young age. I have mastered so many types of martial arts as well but everyone always underestimates me because of my size so when I defeat them no one trusts me. They all fear me. So you had no need to apologize to me, I was not angry or hurt in any way." I explain but by the expression on his face I can tell that he could see through my mask, if only a little bit.

"Even with that knowledge I would have still apologized to you. I used to think that I don't judge a person's proficiency by their appearance but I have been proven wrong about three times so far. You would think I would learn by now, huh? Oh right, I guess you're here to get your belongings now, right?"

"No I couldn't find a single place that would let me pay rent in this entire city and I went everywhere you could go." After I said that I see the woman that he was teaching come to the door, she has a katana strapped to her waist in the traditional style. I wonder how well she can wield it or how long she's been training with it.

"Are you going to come back inside Leo? Oh, are you Akira Yuhi? It is nice to meet you, my name is Catherine but you can call me Cat."

"Nice to meet you Catherine-san, I am sorry to have interrupted your training with Leonardo-san. May I ask how long you and your friends have been training in the art of ninjitsu?"

"It's fine we were almost finished anyway and we have been training for about two years now. Would you like to join us?" Catherine-san asked when she grabbed my wrists enthusiastically. I had to suppress my reaction to flip her over my back.

"No, I need to work on some katas I learned recently; I've been having trouble with some of the timing and moves lately, maybe next time." I really don't want to sit through the basics again unless I am learning a particularly difficult new kata.

"Oh, that's okay then." Catherine-san said letting go of my hands finally.

"You can practice your kata where ever there is room if you want or you can wait until we are finished so that you will have more room. Just make sure you finish before seven because Master Splinter has a class before training starts." Leonardo-san explained while holding the door open for us, Catherine-san walked in back to where she was when I got here.

"I need to do some research on a project that I'm doing so I will wait until you are finished, besides I need a lot of space for this kata. Unless you don't mind getting hit and kicked by me while I do it." The kata I just learned from my last sensei requires me to do many advanced attacks that will move me all over the dojo.

"No, we're good but thanks for the warning." Michelangelo-san stated while smirking at me, I guess he finds it funny that I would hit them while practicing.

"Um, Akira? I would like to apologize for my behavior and words yesterday. I was really worried about Mikey and I took it out on you without thinking. Could we possibly start over again like nothing ever happened?" Hope-san asked while bowing very deeply. Well I didn't expect any of this to happen so soon; first Donatello-san then Leonardo-san now it is Hope-san, all apologizing in one day.

"You are forgiven and I apologize for snapping at you as well. I should not have lost control of my emotions so easily like that," I bowed my head then headed towards the only corner that was not in use at the time. When I was settled I noticed that everyone was staring at me and that Michelangelo-san's mouth was hanging open like he just saw a ghost. "What? I was taught to realize my mistakes and correct them while learning from them if I could. I don't wish to repeat them since that would be pointless in itself." I get my laptop out along with my headphones so that I can drown out all of the noise but before I could start any music my headphones were taken right off my head.

"You listen to music? I didn't expect that." When did Donatello-san get here? I didn't hear the door open nor did I see him until he was right beside me.

"It helps me to focus, now I need those back. I'm researching for a new project that I'm thinking of doing so I need my music to help me work." I explain while reaching up for my white skull candy headphones.

"I know the feeling, music helps me also. Can I ask what project you're researching for? Is it for a class next semester or for fun? What's your favorite song?" I can just tell that he's having way too much fun by the way he's smirking, sometimes I really wish that I'm taller than I actually am.

"Uprising by Muse and the project is for fun not school. I like to do some experiments whenever I can. Now can I have my headphones back?"

"Here and you should listen to Linkin Park sometime. They're not as good as Muse but they are close." I have heard about them before but never got around to actually looking them up.

I worked for about two hours before I realize that everyone has stopped and were talking amongst themselves. 'Maybe I can convince them to leave so that I can practice; I never liked practicing my katas in front of other people unless they were training with me at the time.' When I go to stand up everyone immediately stops talking and looks over at me. Could they be even more obvious that they were talking about me? I mean Michelangelo-san looks like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar like a little kid. I wonder what they were talking about that had to do with me.

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|


	10. Chapter 9: To Patrol? Or Not

_**Disclaimer: (C) Mirage comics/Nickelodeon, Linken Park, Muse. all i own is my ocs and part of the plot**_

* * *

Chapter 9: To Patrol? Or not

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

Don's POV

I wait until she walks inside the door and appears to be getting ready to do something on her laptop before heading to street level. I was going over to talk to Leo but I went over to where Akira was sitting when I noticed that she got out headphones. Who would have thought that she would listen to music let alone while she worked.

I snuck up next to her and snatch her headphones off her head hoping that she was already playing some music. I was also hoping that she would be too distracted to try and hit me, "You listen to music? I didn't expect that." 'Maybe she will tell me what kind of music she listens to because I have no clue about which genre she actually would listen to.

"It helps me to focus, now I need those back. I'm researching for a new project that I'm thinking of doing so I need my music to help me work." I hold her headphones out of her reach, smiling.

"I know the feeling, music helps me also. Can I ask what project you're researching for? Is it for a class next semester or for fun? What's your favorite song?" I can't really see the screen since I am on the side but I think I see the word Muse.

I just love teasing her but I think I should stop soon before she realizes that everyone is watching us right now. 'Why does Raph have that expression on his face?'

"Uprising by Muse and the project is for fun not school. I like to do some experiments whenever I can. Now can I have my headphones back?" Okay, I can tell that she's getting a little frustrated so I guess it's time to give over my hostage.

"Here and you should listen to Linkin Park sometime. They're not as good as Muse but they are close." I say as I give her back her headphones and walk over to where Raph is. It's weird that we have the same taste in music but whatever.

As I'm walking toward Raph and Kelli I notice that Mikey is also smirking about something, perhaps it has something to do with what just happened with Akira? Earlier today I got a text from Raph asking if I could help him train Kelli with her hand to hand combat. Her manriki-gusari is mostly a defensive weapon like the bo staff and she's already decent with it but she could use some help with hand to hand. I'm the best at hand to hand combat out of my brothers because more often than not my staff breaks more than their weapons.

"Hey Raph, Kelli. Are you ready to begin or do you want to practice what you learned from the last lessen?" I asked towards Kelli after glaring at Raph until his smirk disappeared. From what Mikey told me, my glare is ten times worse than Raph's and Leo's combined. I think it's cause I rarely have a reason to glare at someone.

"Hey Don, I think I need to practice a little bit more before moving on; if that's alright with you."

"That's fine as long as Raph would help me."

After about an hour and a half we decide to stop for the day and it appears that Mikey and Leo also agree. I look over expecting to see Akira getting ready to practice; I was surprised to see her still typing.

"Are we going to start patrolling again? We haven't done that since coming back home from Japan." I didn't think Mikey actually missed going on patrols; I always thought that he loved the extra time to work on his comics and hanging out with Hope.

"Since when do ya like patrolling? I thought ya would love all of this free time ta catch up on ya comics and ta hang out with Hope," Raph said looking like he was going to nail Mikey in the head to see if he's really Mikey. I'm about to go over and check to see if Mikey has a fever if he doesn't do something Mikey related in the next minute.

"I just don't want to be caught off guard when the Shredder finally attacks; all this waiting is killing me!"

"What do you say, Leo? Do you want to restart the patrols? It's you call since you're the leader and all." I ask; Mikey just might be on to something here for once, "If we only fight each other then we might lose what we just gained from Japan and I for one do not want to do that training ever again."

"You're right; we need to restart them before everything happens but should we include Akira in our patrols? Could we trust her against the people who killed her family or the people who destroyed her home? She went easy on Karai but that was before she knew that her family was killed by the true Shredder." I have never seen Leo so nervous or uneasy before, at least not since the first time we fought the utrom Shredder.

"I don't think that she is like that or that she would be bent on revenge. We don't even have a clue if she was taught to seek revenge or let her feelings go. Master Splinter said to never seek revenge; that revenge is a self destroying force that will harm not only yourself but everyone around you." I explain while looking towards where Akira was working.

"I also don't want to be the there if she finds out about the patrols and is furious that we didn't include her." I can see why Mikey would say that but I think we know Akira well enough to know that she wouldn't attack us.

As everyone is about to continue talking when we all suddenly looked towards Akira; she was starting to get up and like idiots my brothers look caught. Way to go, you can't even be any more obvious that we were talking about her then the way they look right about now.

|-{- |-{- | -}-| -}-|

* * *

**a/n: sorry for the late update. everything has been hectic since graduation and different conventions along with drama with friends. thanks for reading my story and flames will be duly ignored while criticism will be accepted as long as it is constructive. thanks for sticking around to read my few faithful readers. more to come soon so keep an eye out!**


End file.
